RWBY - Matchmaker
by Nomist48
Summary: Ruby and Weiss recognize the chemistry between Yang and Blake while on the train to Argus. Fluff and Scheming ensues. This is in the Everything is Fine AU.


A/N: This is supposed to be a fluff piece that takes place during Volume 6. However, considering what is happening in the story right now I might be publishing this a bit late. So here is the Everything is Fine AU.

The train raced through the cold mountain pass, on track to arrive at Argus in only a couple of days. Team RWBY had just finished their team exercise of playing video games with Ruby's uncle Qrow. Ruby and Weiss returned to their bunks, Weiss continuing her book while Ruby started flipping through a weapons magazine that she had picked up at the train station in Mistral. Yang and Blake had left for the dining car for a bite to eat.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Soo, am I going crazy or are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Weiss looked up at Ruby from the bottom bunk with her trademarked look of concern, "what do you mean?"

"Ohh, you know, Yang and Blake are, you know," Ruby twiddled her thumbs, lost in thought as she danced around the subject.

"Do you mean how they seem a lot closer together since Blake returned and are an item now?" Weiss finished Ruby's thought.

"Yeah, yeah exactly."

"Ruby," Weiss spoke coldly, "you better not get any ideas, we don't have much longer until we get to Argus."

Ruby began to pout making Weiss feel guilty for turning down the red-haired girl. Weiss rolled her eyes, "fine tell me what you have in mind."

X X X

"Hey sis, what's up?" Yang looked at her little sister who seemed quite depressed.

"Weiss hid my scroll in one of the maintenance closets," Ruby stared at the floor lifelessly.

"Seriously?"

"Of course!" Ruby screamed at Yang, "you think I would really try and prank you like that?"

"Sheesh, why not just go get yourself? You are a strong and independent young woman."

Ruby stared at her sister with a pout before looking aside and admitting her secret, "The maintenance closet is creepy. Sometimes when I have walked past it I have heard strange moaning sounds."

Yang looked at her quizzically before agreeing to help her. "Where is this creepy closet?"

X X X

Blake was digging into a bowl of noodles and tuna when Weiss sat next to her in the dining car. Weiss barely ever talked to her, so this had to be important.

"Blake, I have something to, to ask of you," Weiss paused for a second, she must have been asking for something important, "you see, Ruby took my scroll and hid it in the maintenance closet."

"Okaaay," Blake didn't understand why the strong, talented, huntress would be afraid of a maintenance closet. Weiss's request was quite underwhelming to be perfectly honest, "and why not just do this yourself? You have faced some serious threats before, why is a maintenance closet so scary for you?"

The ice queen's eyes narrowed, "look, I will personally show you where I hid a stash of tuna on this train."

Blake accepted her offer.

X X X

"Oh, hi Yang, what are you doing here?" Blake asked, she found the maintenance closet that Weiss had mentioned.

"Hi Blake, Weiss stole my sister's scroll and hid it in this spooky maintenance closet," Yang replied using air quotes around the word spooky, "and now I am going to go get it so that she doesn't go into video game withdrawal."

Blake narrowed her eyes, "wait, I thought that Ruby took Weiss's scroll."

"Are you saying my little sister was lying to me?"

"No Yang, what I'm saying is that we both are getting-"

Blake was cutoff suddenly as a red and white blur opened the closet and tossed them in and locking the door behind them.

"Ruby! Let me out of here this instant!"

Meanwhile Ruby and Weiss snickered as they backed away from the closet door.

"Ruby, shouldn't we tell them when we will let them out?"

Ruby shrugged Weiss's question off, "nah, Yang may have lost a few brain cells with that arm, but she still is pretty smart."

They sat down across the hallway from the closet and waited

X X X

Yang tried to push the door open but to no avail.

"You could try punching through the door," Blake offered.

"Are you kidding? Then the train company will charge us a thousand lien to have it replaced and we can't afford that with indulging herself as she does."

"You have a good point."

Yang and Blake stood there in the small closet looking at each other for a few moments.

The silence was broken by Blake, "why do you think they locked us in this closet?"

Yang smiled at her, "isn't it obvious?"

Blake raised an eye brow.

Yang let out a sigh, "Ruby must think that we should be an item, so she is playing matchmaker. She did this to me a couple times while we were attending Signal together."

"Why would she do that? That is just cruel."

"Well there is only one way we can win against her," Yang wore a smile that gave Blake hope, but something about made her worry.

X X X

Ruby and Weiss had been sitting across from the door for what seemed like quite a while. Weiss had rested her head on Ruby's shoulder and fallen asleep a while ago. Ruby was pleased with herself. Just as she was starting to doze off looking out the window was when things started to take a turn.

It started off pretty quiet but gradually grew louder. It sounded like moaning was coming from the closet. The moaning got loud enough to startle Ruby who immediately began to shake Weiss.

"Weiss, Weiss," Ruby shoved Weiss, "WEISS!"

"What?!"

"I am hearing noises come from the closet, I think they are in trouble."

Weiss listened to the moans for a minute. She then suggested, "Ruby, I think we should just claim the victory and walk away from this."

"But what if they are in trouble? What if something terrible is going on in there?"

"Oh, bless your young, innocent soul Ruby," Weiss muttered to herself.

"Pleeeaaase, at least let me satisfy my curiosity," Ruby pleaded with her big puppy dog like eyes.

"I'm going to warn you though, you really do not want to know what is going on in there."

Ruby bolted over to the maintenance closet door and undid the lock. Suddenly a black and yellow blur burst from the small space, knocking over Ruby in the process, and immediately distancing themselves away from the maintenance closet.

"Yang, I am never sacrificing my pride like that again, ever," Blake was visibly upset.

"But it worked."

Blake's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well that was unexpected," Weiss exclaimed.

"What did you think we were doing?" Yang asked, her innocent little sister responding, "We heard your screams and we thought you were in trouble."

"You," Weiss corrected.

Yang turned to Ruby, "Ruby let me tell you something. You realize that was all unnecessary right?"

"But-"

Yang cut her off placing a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby, you can't force relationships to happen like that, even if you think they make since. That may work in your fanfiction, but there is a reason it is called fanfiction."

"Because it is written by fans?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby, because its fiction," Yang corrected her. Yang began to walk towards their room with Blake before making one final comeback, "Now how about you two get a room."

Ruby and Weiss both were the color of Ruby's hood.

A/N: RWBY is property of Roosterteeth LLC, I don't own it.


End file.
